Moonlight Shadow
Moonlight Shadow is the current alpha of Werewolves of the Moonlight. She used to be a warrior cat, but she met a wolf named Katie that changed all of that. Warrior cat history Moonlight Shadow started her roleplay journey when she joined SunsetClan. At first, she wasn't sure about clan life, but the leader of the clan, Dark Star, made her feel welcome. Moonlight then acumilated her warrior cat name, Brightsun. Brightsun started out as a warrior, but she had never been in a clan. The deputy of the clan found out, so she demoted her to apprentice. Brightsun's name changed to Brightpaw, and this shamed her. She had a thirst for battle, therefore exceeding in training and injuring numerous apprentices. Afraid that Bright Sun might wreak havoc amongst the clan, Dark Star suggested that she should be a medicine cat. Bright Sun trained with the med cat, and soon took over once her mentor died. Soon after she became medicine cat, the clan disbanded and went their seperate ways. Most of the clan joined with another smaller clan (Idk the name), but Brightsun joined FallenClan, a cold, heartless clan that benefitted from the pain of others. She became Prideheart when she joined. Taking over other clan's territory is what they did, challenging the clans that had allready owned the land. Finally, the leader of the clan, No Star, was pushed off the edge of a cliff into a lake. No Star drowned and left the clan to die. With no belief in StarClan, the cats fought eachother to the death, and the clan was offically torn apart. Not wanting that lifestlye anymore, Prideheart searched for other roleplaying options. Wolf history After the clan disbanded, Moonlight Shadow missed roleplaying. One day, she went to her friend Katie's lot, and found Katie and her new pack having a gathering. Katie, seeing Moonlight Shadow guildless, invited her to join her pack. Moonlight Shadow loved the pack, and was loyal to Katie. Soon enough, Moonlight had earned leadership. Katie made her a giant tree, the tree of life, to live in. Moonlight Shadow loved the pack, laying down her life numerous times for her packmates. After many moons of peace, a new enemy arose. A wolf named Lucia Kindhill threatened peace within the pack. She was fought with Moonlight and her packmates, and showed signs of questionable motives. She kept wanting to be "DJ of the Moonlight", and wouldn't stop bugging Katie and the other leaders about it. Finally, they agreed and she became the leader of all pack events. At one party, Lucia played a song called "lullabye" which was supposed to lure all wolves listening to it into a permanant coma. Moonlight Shadow stopped her, and kicked her out of the pack. After telling Katie about Lucia's plan to destroy the pack, Katie ordered a patrol to find Lucia in her homeland, Blackspore. After hours of searching, the patrol found her and killed her. Lucia's last words were "This isin't the last you'll see of me." This seemingly ended all pack drama for about a year. A year later A fully grown wolf and the best fighter in the guild, Moonlight Shadow won numerous vampire wars with her pack. After one war had ended, a wolf named Selena Silverfang joined the guild. Moonlight Shadow instantly hated her, and fought wth her constantly, to Katie's disliking. One day, Moonlight was at the top of her tree. Selena had climed up onto the top, so that she could irratate Moonlight Shadow. She insulted Moonlight, said that she was a poor excuse for a Beta, and tried to murder her with a silver bullet. Moonlight Shadow fought back, and ended up pushing Selena off of the top of the tree. Selena almost fell to her death, but Katie caught her just before she hit the ground. Katie yelled at Moonlight Shadow, and threatened to kick her out. By engaging in a one-on-one fight with Selena, Moonlight showed Katie Selena's true colors. Katie didn't want Selena in the guild, and kicked her out. This was a personal victory for Moonlight Shadow. Katie Wolf quits...A new begining? The day before Christmas, Katie Wolf announced that she was quitting Free Realms because of swearing. She said goodbye to all the pack members and left. The problem was...she didn't make an alpha to replace her! Leaving it up to the pack, the new alpha was voted on New Years. It was eaither Moonlight Shadow, or the other Beta, Moon Pie. Moonlight Shadow became the alpha, therefore leading the well-grown guild. A month and a half after she quit, Katie came back. By that time, Moonlight Shadow had gotten used to being alpha, and she quiet liked it. Katie came on, and was excited to be back. She asked who the alpha was, and a pack member told her that it was Moonlight. Katie said that she thought Moon Pie should be leader, and wouldn't talk to anyone for the next two days. Upon hearing the news that Katie had rejected her as alpha, Moonlight Shadow was devastared. Surely the wolf that had trained her to be alpha believed in her fully? But no. What was done was done, and Katie Wolf shunned her for as long as she was there. Moonlight Shadow was enraged, rejected by the very wolf that had invited her to the pack in the first place. Katie left again, and Moonlight Shadow was still alpha. But surely she was a good alpha? Her pack said so, but she was really seeking the approval of Katie. Her advisor, Crystal Fox, told her that Katie's opinion didn't matter and that it was Moonlight's pack now, not Katie's. Moonlight agreed with Crystal, and forgot about Katie. To this day, Moonlight Shadow has a small grudge against Katie for what she had said about her. She soon shrugged it off, assured of the fact that she was the most powerful wolf in the pack. To this day, she still leads her pack with pride, something that has invariably been in the pack ever since it was created. Katie's true colors As of 2/15/14, Katie told Moonlight Shadow that the reason she quit was because she hated Moonlight so much. Katie told it hurt her more than it hurt anyone else. Moonlight Shadow was pissed off, for Katie blamed her for all the suffering the pack went through after Katie quit. Telling her whole pack about what Katie said, she turned them all against Katie. Moonlight wondered if this was always how Katie was... many said that jelousy drove Katie insane, because Moonlight Shadow was a better alpha than Katie. Others said it was because Katie needed an excuse to abandon her pack, because she couldn't run it anymore. Consumed by pain from the past, Katie needed to blame someone besides herself. She was always so hard on herself...and felt like she was the cause of many dramas (she actually was), including trying to replace Moonlight one time when she left. Katie has done many things wrong...but Moonlight Shadow didn't hold them against her. Moonlight didn't do anything, and Katie hurt both her AND the pack. She ran from the pack, saying slurs about Moonlight. Fueled by revenge for what her former-friend Katie did, Moonlight wants to confront Katie once and for all. Edit: As of 3/29/14, Katie is out to kill Moonlight Shadow. The two will confront sometime, and a battle to the death will commence. "The person that you care for the most, is the person that you'll let hurt you the most." Axe flip 3.jpg|On Free Realms Axe flip.jpg axe flip 2.png cool selfie.jpg Human Form In her human form, Moonlight Shadow is a fifteen-year-old girl with silver hair and orange eyes. She often wears a black hoodie with a star on the back of it. She stands 5" 4", and hair that reaches her shoulders. She can often be found training in her pack's territory, Snowhill.